Daijoubu?
by Leucothea
Summary: Stuck in an unwanted marriage, Sango looks for a simple way out. The only way she could find it is by running away and starting a new life. SanMir, InuKag
1. Until Death, Do Us Part

_Disclaimer: It all belongs to Rumiko Takahashi._

**Okay, this is my first Mir/San fic. I really hope to continue this one I have so many ideas. **

**I don't memorize what the priest says at weddings, so I got these from a friend. I hope that they're correct. I hope you enjoy. I worked hard on this.**

**-Leu**

* * *

**Daijobu Deska?**

**_Chapter 1 - Until death do us part_**

_By: Leucothea_

Life without love is no life at all...

* * *

Sango Hiraikotsu was happy. 

At least she let it show that she was. It was her wedding day, she was about to embark in holy wedded bliss. Shouldn't she have been happy?

The gloomy weather would probably be able to describe how she felt.

Really, she was indescribable. It's not as if she wanted it, but she couldn't have seen another way around it. Her father was sick; he couldn't help his family in anyway now. Her father wanted to see her married soon; he wanted to see his only daughter taken cared of, before he outgrew his time. Therefore, she was married off to the first man that asked for her hand in marriage.

Naraku Jaki

Her father was pleased to know that his daughter was marrying into money. Naraku owned a very prestigious company, had been a friend of the family for years, and he was very persistent in marrying Sango. She knew it was because it meant that he would get the half of _Hiraikotsu Inc._, a very well known weapons company.

Unfortunately, that meant there would be no love in the marriage.

Not that she really cared. Love, for her, didn't exist. There was a time where she believed in nothing but love, and had imagined a day such as this. She imagined marrying her high school sweet heart, Kuranoske. He was everything to her, but he decided she wasn't everything for him. He cheated on her one week before their wedding. She was heart broken and her father then got sick, and he made it his responsibility to see that his daughter taken cared of, even if love wasn't in the union.

With his best interest in mind, he pleaded with Sango to take Naraku's offer. She did, for her father and brother's sake. So here, she was today, standing off to the side, taking in the lively bride's room through hazel eyes. She really wished to be alone, but that was hard to do when she was the one wearing a big white-puffy western style dress.

Soon she found herself out of her stupor and surrounded by a circle of women fussing over her dress and the state of her curly brown hair. She let them work on her hair, and dress. Soon she will be married, and known as Sango Jaki. What else did she need to think about?

"You seem to be missing something." Kagome Higurashi moved in to stand in front of Sango, placing the veil in its rightful position. "There." She stepped back and observed her work. Sango smiled at her best friend, "Who knew you would look good in magenta." Kagome smiled back and twirled around for her friend to see the dress in motion.

"Yeah, who knew? I'm just happy you didn't make them strapless, I don't think magenta and yellow are good colors for me." Sango bit her lower lip when it dared to quiver. Just seeing Kagome in front of her, and thinking of her new life ahead, made her want to cry.

Kagome pulled her into a strong embrace, ignoring the irritated cries from the women working on Sango's dress. "I'm sorry you didn't get the "free choice" like the rest of our friends. However, things will be all right. You'll make it through; you're a strong woman Sango-chan. Just remember that I'll always be there for you and so will your family. "

Sango gave a watery smile and stood back. "You're right." She caught a glimpse of the women all finished with her dress, and saw that they hadn't seen her tearful face yet. "Gome-chan? Help me with my make up will you?"

Kagome walked towards the small table beside all the chattering women, grabbed the necessary objects, and wiped Sango's runny-make up, "Gladly."

_**OXO**_

The small cathedral, in which Sango was to get married in, was ablaze with the light transmitted by hundreds of lamps and candles. Every guest was seated and ready for the ceremony.

At the alter, stood the bishop and beside him stood the groom. Cool and collected, his dark wavy hair was up in his usual fashion, and his tux perfectly pressed and ready. The groom stood by his best man without any worries.

Soon the musicians began playing a soft tune, as a small lavender haired boy walked to the alter. The rings in the small pillow he carried. After him came two identical girls in light pink dresses showering the aisle they walked on with white, pink and red Rose petals.

After the flower girls, Kagome and the bridesmaids walked down the aisle, and stood across from Naraku and his best man. All of the bridesmaids wore the same magenta dress as Kagome's, except hers had a puffy bottom, which showed that she was the Maid of Honor.

Soon the tune changed to another, and the guests took it as the cue to stand. Through the doors came Sango, in her western style white dress. The veil covered her face completely. The only thing that guaranteed that she would reach the alter without stumbling was her father who had her arm in the crook of his elbow. Once they reached the alter, Hiroshi Hiraikotsu gave away his only daughter.

Naraku took Sango's hand and led her up the steps. The bishop looked at the couple in front of him and opened his book. The musicians took it as their cue to stop, and they too paid attention to the ceremony ahead.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate the holy matrimony of Naraku Jaki and Sango Hiraikotsu. The blessing they will receive is sacred, for they receive heaven's nation and with this unity each and every one of us should feel blessed and awed by these two people who have made an eternal commitment to serve each other till death shall separate them…"

_I could run away right now..._

No! What about the merger of companies everyone has been working on? Father is pleased and this means the company is taken cared of. It means Kohaku can still have more time as a normal teenager.

_We can take care of the company ourselves. Why did you go to college and take all those courses for? Marry him and you become nothing but a housewife. Let's be selfish for once. Run! You have no reason to marry someone who you don't love._

Who cares who I love or don't love? Love doesn't exist. It never did. Let's just get this over with.

"If there are any objections to this union speak now or forever hold your peace." complete silence filled the cathedral as the priest scanned the room for any objectors.

_This is our chance! We can raise our hand and OBJECT.RIGHT.NOW_

No

_Life without love is no life at all..._

I don't care.

"Sango, will you have this man to be your husband; to live together in the promise of marriage? Do you love him, will you comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, do you pledge be faithful to him as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

_Liar_

**_OXO_**

**Nagasaki, Japan**

**1 Year Later**

Sango Jaki's life ambition had always been to work alongside her family at _Hiraikotsu Inc._ and in their dojo. It certainly wasn't to fry seafood over a heated wok everyday before her husband came home from work.

She stopped stirring and turned off the stove. Who knew if Naraku was even coming? He never told her if he was going to come home. He had a life outside of the house. Two prestigious companies to look after. He didn't need to tell his wife anything.

She took of her apron and bandanna she used every time she was cooking, and went to the living room. As soon as she sat down Kirara, her only companion in the solitary house jumped on her lap and mewed softly.

After their marriage, Sango moved out of her house and went to live with Naraku. Two months later, Hiroshi's condition took a wrong turn and he died. Sango's mother owned all of _Hiraikotsu_ and she gave full power to Naraku until Kohaku would be able to take on his part. Naraku didn't let her take a place in the company saying that _"A woman's place is in the kitchen."_ She had gotten angry with him, and had planned to take the part of the company that belonged to her, but her mother talked her out of it.

_"Your only responsibility is your husband."_

It was hard to live up to her father and mother's wishes when she lived in a marriage that had nothing. Both Naraku and Sango had not given a thought to share the same bed or to have children. They lied to relatives about their lives, but really, they slept in separate bedrooms. Naraku worked all the time, and Sango did nothing but chores all day. She couldn't stand it, she had to get out.

She scanned the living room, nothing but a small bookcase full of well...books, and a coffee table in front of the small sofa she was sitting in. She looked besides her and reached for the cordless white phone. It wouldn't hurt to call an old friend now would it? She quickly dialed the number from memory and then waited for the person to answer.

_Riiiiiing Riiiiiing._

"Moshi, Moshi?"

"Kagome?" she asked carefully. This was what one year of marriage did to her imagine many more?

"Sango? Is that you?"

"Yeah it's me. How are you Kagome?"

"Wow...you sound so different. So very different. I'm fine thanks. How's the marriage?"

She sighed "It's fine."

"Sango don't lie. It's no alright is it?"

"No."

"I knew it. sigh I knew I should have raised my hand when the priest said the whole 'forever hold your piece bit.' "

Sango chuckled bitterly _I should have done it also._

"So what do I owe the pleasure to your call Sango-chan."

_I want out. _"Uh...I was just curious on how your little store was doing."

"_Shikon Kakera _is just fine. Business has boomed since you last saw it. However, that's not why you really called Sango-chan. Now tell me why you really called."

"That is why I really called."

"Uh, huh and Hojo-kun won't drop that plate in 3...2...1" off in the background Sango heard a crash and someone apologizing to Kagome, who sighed "You never were good at lying. Is everything alright over there?"

"Kag-chan...I want out." Sango heard herself saying these words. She sounded so dejected, alone...so weak. She hated it.

"What!"

"I want out. I can't stand being here any longer. I never wanted this..."

"Come to Tokyo!"

"What!"

"You heard me. We can share my apartment just like in college, we'll go to the movies, and you'll be able to visit my old family shrine...it will be great!"

"Kagome, I don't just want a vacation, I want out. Completely. I want a divorce."

"Oh...are you sure?"

"Yeah." Sango got up from the couch and rushed to her room. She couldn't stay there, the more she did, the more she lost her persona, the more she became a weak little girl and lost all the charisma in her life before marriage. She got her luggage from under the bed and opened it. On the phone with Kagome the whole time.

"So when are you coming over?"

"I'll call you when I have my tickets." She took out the drawer from its compartment and dumped all of her belongings in the baggage.

"Now this, spontaneous Sango is the one I know. Call me and I'll pick you up k?"

"Alright. Ja."

"Ja."

She looked down at the phone in her hands. She just took one-step forward, and then...oh the possibilities. As soon as she packed her bags and saw that, she had everything she would need. She took her purse and her savings from the small safe she had. She didn't rely on banks. Who knew if Naraku would freeze her account?

She took her things and went outside. There she placed her bags in her car and got into the driver's seat. She sat there in the driver's seat for what seemed like hours. Then she started the car.

She couldn't wait until death.

* * *

**Okay, again, I really do hope you enjoyed this. **

**Please Review! I need all the help I can get.**

OXO**Leu**OXO


	2. Breathe

'I'm not running away.'

Sango shifted in her seat, hoping to get comfortable in the chair. She was aware that the other occupants of the flight were giving her uncomfortable stares, and sighed in defeat as she gave up on her search for a comfortable spot. A flight attendant came over and offered her a glass of water, having watched Sango's uneasiness earlier, Sango took it gratefully and watched the flight attendant disappear behind the curtain separating the passengers from the pilot.

The plane was heading towards the runway. Soon it would be picking up speed and lifting off the ground, leaving her life and prison thousands of feet below. It was a brand new day.

'I'm not running away.' She thought again. After all, there was no way she would have been able to stay.

* * *

**Daijobu Deska? **

_**Chapter 2 Breathe**_

_By: Leucothea_

"Life's like an hourglass glued to the table."

-Anna Nalick

* * *

She couldn't think of anything else to do, but to grab him by the neck and just squeeze. Kami-sama...How could one man be this annoying? She had seen women do this, but not men. 

"JUST tell me! Is it flight 549 or 459!" Kagome looked up at the man behind the counter, which was separating both him and the woman who wanted to strangle him now, and tapped her fingers loudly. The man looked up and rolled his eyes, thinking it would be better if he stopped his game for a while to look for the flight.

He typed quickly and accurately for seconds, then stopped and looked at the screen curiously for minutes.

"Well?"

"Flight 459, Nagasaki to Tokyo non-stop. Gate 3-A. Arrival was 45 minutes ago."

"WHAT? Kami...I spent all of that time asking you this stupid question when I could have just figured it out myself. Who gave you this goddamn job?" Kagome stomped away soon, leaving the man in his counter complain about how women were so annoying and had no manners at all.

She rushed around twisting around people and following the signs. She arrived at the gate, seeing it mostly empty, except for a couple people, she presumed where leaving through that gate. She looked around frantically seeing nothing but restaurants and shops aligning the gate. Then she saw her in one of the cafes window, and rolled her eyes. She was reading again.

She walked into the small cafe and walked behind her friend. "Kami, will you ever stop reading?"

Sango gave a little involuntary jump, and turned to see her long time friend stand over her hands on hips and slowly smiled as she enveloped her arms around her. How long had it been since they had seen each other?

Looking back, it was only a year, but seemed like an eternity. Kagome took a seat across from Sango in the booth and served herself some orange juice from the jug in the table. "Sorry I'm late; I had to deal with someone on my way." She gulped down the juice and Sango closed her book and placed it on the table.

Kagome put down the glass and grabbed the book with interest. Soon the look on her face clearly told Sango what she thought about the book. "You still read these trashy romance novels?"

"They're not trashy."

"Uh-huh." Kagome held up the book, which clearly had a woman standing in the middle of the meadow, the wind dramatically blowing her hair and dress. Behind her, stood a man with bulging muscles and long silky blonde hair. Of course, his shirt was unbuttoned.

"Hopeless."

"I'm not hopeless..."

Kagome looked down at her friend curiously. Why hadn't she stood up? Or yelled? Or argued? Could a year really have taken out this much fire from her best friend?

Kagome stopped asking herself questions and got up from her place. "Well?"

"Well what?"

"Come on let's go. I want to make sure you get to know Tokyo like the back of your hand." Kagome started walking out of the cafe and Sango quickly got out of her seat, leaving a hearty tip, and hurried out the door. "Wait!"

* * *

Sango changed the Radio to a better station, and she laid back on the cushioned chair of Kagome's car when she found Do As Infinity. Kagome and Sango had lightly talked, and now they were in a comfortable silence. They soon entered a colorful little neighborhood. Sango looked around curiously out the window and was soon interrupted from her musings by Kagome's next comment. 

"There have been multitudes of breaking and entering going around. Just yesterday I heard of it a couple of streets from where I live, so I think it would be better if we stuck together for some time, and then you can calmly look for a place.

"Robberies...?"

"Yup. But I'm warning you 'cause they were lingerie robberies." Sango looked at Kagome curiously, as she drove down what seemed a nice and calm neighborhood. She saw a couple of kids in front of the buildings and well...it looked calm. It wasn't a place where you would expect robberies to take place.

Especially lingerie robberies.

"Looks like a quaint neighborhood, are you sure you heard right?"

"Yup, just come and stay at my place, and we'll go looking for a place soon."

"Alright." Sango sighed. This is not what she expected. Well, really she didn't expect anything but to move out and change, or at least try to change. Kagome turned into a blue building and parked into its garage.

They both got out and Sango noticed a familiar group of boxes by the stairway. She pointed at them, cocking her head to the side and tried to figure out if those were really the ones she thought they were. Kagome let out a sheepish chuckle...

"Umm...yeaaaah...you see...I haven't really carried all your things inside...as you can see..."

"Yeaaah..."

* * *

Sango carried the 3 boxes stacked on her arms out of the elevator and wasn't able to see where she was going, she moved her head to the left hoping to catch a glimpse of where she was going. She saw Kagome's door right away and hurried over, hoping to be inside the apartment soon, still thinking about Kagome's warning. 

However, she soon regretted her actions...

"Itai!"

"Oh! I'm sorry, I couldn't see you. I'm really sorry." she bowed forgetting she was holding a very heavy box and in doing that the box slid off her arms and landed onto the person's torso.

"Ah! I'm really, really so very sorry." She quickly got the box off of the person and placed it on the ground

She offered a hand to him and he refused it. She pulled her hand back and watched as he got up and dusted his suit. Now she felt even worse. She probably ruined has suit, it looked expensive.

"Is there anything I can do to make up for what I did?" She looked up at the violet-eyed man and made so not to take a step back. That manic glint that suddenly appeared in his eyes, were not something good. He grabbed her hands and cupped them in between her own. Sango couldn't stop from blushing as he did this.

What was he up to? He looked so serious all of a sudden...

"Will you do me the honor of bearing my children?"

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **They all belong to the wonderful, Rumiko Takahashi._

**Um...yeah...this has taken me some time to write because of school and all. I do hope to write for you guys sooner so you can get in more to the story (Because it will get better, I promise.)**

**To sum it all up:**

**Sorry for the delay.**

**OK that's it for now. I decided to leave it here and yeah...I love cliffies, though I don't know if this would be considered as one. I'm just barely introducing the story so, I wasn't able to put the little twist of the story in this chapter. However, I will next chapter, so please continue reading it will get better. **

_Angellgoddess, lilsanoku105, Aamalie, Aria-wolfstar, Sangofan89, CrimsonYuki, and Stephanie._

**Thank you all for your reviews and the good advice.Please give more advice it's greatly appreciated and, Kami knows I need it.**

**So see y'all soon. **

**Remember to Please R&R**

-**Leu **


End file.
